


【信獸】相愛後動物感傷

by yingzi555



Category: Taiwan (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 主唱 x 吉他手偽現實向，婚外情透明帶淡淡的灰色濾鏡相愛後動物感傷，來自陳鎮川老師的歌詞，非常棒的一首歌。歌名含蓄些，原來應該是叫，做愛後動物感傷，夜場主題呼之欲出了 (笑)





	【信獸】相愛後動物感傷

【信獸】相愛後動物感傷 (周末夜場)

文/ 風_千影

  
輕柔的吻落在後頸，他閉上眼嘆了口氣。

不算大的浴缸裡擠著兩個身軀，溫熱的水烘得他胸口悶悶的，又有些犯懶。煙霧瀰漫，抬手抹了把臉，引動的水聲莫名地怪。

才微微支起上身，分出一點距離，那雙大手就準確地按住了腰側，嫻熟地把玩起來。

他喜歡這樣，身體就像是一件珍寶，被反覆的反覆的描繪。指頭從尾椎滑到後背，詩人在題字，不清不楚地傳向他的心房。他曲起了雙腿，讓額頭靠在膝蓋上，慢慢加重呼吸。

推壓、吸吮、啃咬，舔弄，灼熱鼻息不斷在各處播種，煙霧瀰漫中開出朵朵渴望之花。

在水快要變涼的前一刻，他被拉了起來，扣住了腰，無力地倚在厚實的懷抱，和低下頭的人交換了一個深吻。進入狀態的男性性徵擠進股縫磨擦了幾下，然後乾燥的大毛巾包到了身上。

  
和對方一起急不及待地滾進舒適的大床，擁吻著較勁著交纏著，一絲不掛地互相撩撥。終於在舌尖劃過乳頭的那刻忍不住輕吟～

久違卻熟悉的撫慰，如同往後迴轉的時針，將一切重新啟動。

他有一下沒一下的套弄對方，陽具的滾燙與抿嘴的輕笑，展示著那人的好心情。

沒有顧慮他或許會不適，那人果斷地按住他的腿根，充分潤滑了就從正面緩緩進入擴張過的後方。一分一秒的流逝，一點一滴的深刻。

尚可接受的鈍痛，伴隨强烈的情緒與觸感！下身不但沒有疲萎下去，倒是振奮地一直充血挺立。

完全沒入，阿信或獎勵或安慰的吻在他嘴角。

  
柔軟，堅硬，契合，連接。

  
冒汗的軀體在粗喘，那人拉起他的右手，吻在手心，然後放置在左邊的胸膛上。煽情，無需隻字片語。

小腿主動纏上對方的腰，示意自己的適應和期望，頂弄而來的快感一波波沖刷他的腦神經，一波波翻滾他的血液。

體內藏有歡愉的開關，被人按下了。不，歡愉是個帶鎖的寶藏，唯有這人配置著開啟的鑰匙。

  
一手捧住股瓣，一手撐在枕頭，阿信注視著他逐漸迷濛的目光，挺腰開拓更深的深處，還壞心地忽然停下，欣賞那擰住的眉，然後又在交合的節奏下舒展開來。

低頭含舔那誘人的鎖骨與喉核，撞擊聲和奇妙的水漬聲交織。被身下的人難耐求饒的模樣戳中，在他的默許下，隨著抽送的速度用著不熟練的右手自慰。

有些故意的折騰，有些胡鬧的調侃，獸獸一遍遍呢喃他的名字，攀上高峰。

 

肆意宣洩過後，靈與肉彷彿產生了一絲裂紋，有什麼一點點地剝開來、破碎、墜落。

  
欲望之花綻放，燦爛著，然後又瓦解。

 

  
在退出之時，明顯徘徊餘韻中的軀體挽留了他，後穴夾住下身的激靈，他笑著吼了句國罵，終究還是止住了繼續開墾的念頭。只是躺下去，拿對方的手，為自己解饞。

吉他手的靈活和手速，應用在情色的時刻的快活，不言而喻。持續於臨界點附近享樂，直至濕熱的感覺包圍性器，他挺腰與舌根喉頭進行更多迫切的交流，最後在對方意味不明的咽嗚聲中射了精。

垂手輕撫可愛的後腦勺，緊接遞上抽取式衛生紙，慰藉他的手不除不疾，他欣賞了滑動舔弄的誘人場景，無關征服、無關尊卑，滿足到溢出來了，還持續漫延持續擴散。

 

肆意宣洩過後，靈與肉彷彿化整為零，有什麼一點點地凝聚起來、重組、構築。

欲望之花綻放，燦爛著，然後又昇華。

 

怪獸摟住他，趴在他的身上和他熱吻，汗濕過後的肌膚有著特殊的黏膩柔滑，混合各種體液結成凌亂的標記。

 

親愛的，先愛吧；  
然後呢，之後再算；

 

事後煙的火光明明滅滅，他關了燈，蓋不了滿室荷爾蒙的味道，揮不走狂亂後那份獨有的清醒。

帶繭的指腹滑過他的臉龐，又滑過眼角那顆痣，他枕在纖細的大腿上，毫不介意這顯得弱勢的依偎。自說自話般提到最近看了部不錯的電影，甚至描繪著配樂的精妙。對方耐心傾聽，摸到他的耳窩和頸脖。

  
他是隻大貓。  
他是愛逗貓的人。

  
如果有什麼曲折引領他們走到此刻，  
如果每秒都活著、每秒都死去，  
一响貪歡，  
是退卻遺憾？  
抑或是徙添感傷？

 

黑暗中，那人說『我知道你還想要，再給我一點時間』平淡的語氣，話中的糖份，實在太有意思。

『啊？』他挑挑眉，赤身出去倒了杯水，再回來。一人一半的灌完，他摸索床頭櫃上的手機，桌布上時間顯示是凌晨三點多。

一般情侶突然安靜，大概是要冷戰。他們不是，共存在同一空間，即使沒有話都沒有絲毫的尷尬。二十多年的默契，半個眼神交流就能意會。

  
CD播放器連接著高級的音響，爵士女伶渾厚嗓音柔柔地傳遞出情懷。被窩中二人肩並肩，光著胳膊非常純潔地聽著。專輯發行了很久，怪獸知道阿信買了之後肯定搶先聽過，沒想到這樣的契機下，讓他可以從頭到尾的細味。

他牽住那人的手，說了聲謝謝，謝謝這樣的時光。

  
契合的床伴難尋，  
契合的知音難求。

  
溫暖又昧味的氣氛，十分可以。那人側身，從後面啄吻他的蝴蝶骨，又伸手握住他的半軟，埋首在他的肩窩。

『明天一起吃早餐』  
『好』

  
『明天詞修再一下，你留下來直接編曲？』  
『好』

  
情動，心悸，纏綿，斯磨。

  
順利結合後那人動作的幅度很小，然而被佔有的感覺澎湃得害他眼睛發酸，斷斷續續喘息也無法緩解。藏於細節的體貼，發自內心的關顧，和對方隱忍又壓抑的心思。第二次的性致愈發高漲，他拉開牢固下身的那隻手，略啞地示意，『可…可以了』

  
欲望之花含苞待放，嬌嫩著，然後散發似有還無的香氣，任君採摘。

  
每每的抽送都恰恰擦過那一點，酸麻疼痛快感五味陳雜，他扭頭與身後的人熱吻，在情海的波浪中覓到令人心安的燈塔。

  
『忍住…這次要一起射～』  
『嗯』

 

  
天快亮了，眼角的濕潤，並非為感傷而來。

 

  
~ END ~

 


End file.
